Undying Truth
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: Not the full on story yet but enjoy. Contains mature scenes and settings.


**GothinBlack- Okay so this is the new story I've been working on for a while this is just a one shot story so I'm not sure yet if I want to add chapters for this part and continue it on this part or I should make another story where it builds up to how Gareki turns into a bad boy and his life collapses thanks to his father. I just don't think I should start it out here but this isn't the full story yet just a hint of what I'm working on for this story.**

 **Enjoy- And no hate please. If you don't like then don't bother typing a review but If you do like it you are free to type a review as you wish.**

 **P.S This is not for kids rated M for a reason.**

* * *

This world Is a terrible place. Having to scratch and beg for what you want if you're unsuccessful. I always hated myself ever since I was born into this hell hole of a life I live in. Torture everyday for me or you can call it the strike of bad luck. I can't count how many times my mother tried to help me threw my life,... Threw my school life when she wasn't in notice of what my father was doing behind her back. She ALWAYS tried. But I always seemed to get myself into trouble, just ...always.

Teachers never wanted me in their classes, fuck them anyway I didn't need their help... but... apparently the sake of my mother wanted me to still attend so I had no choice, but that was when I still cared about what she told me even though I hated school and the people in it.

Going back to that hell hole of a life only made me angrier and do more bad things. I ran away, away from home, away from my mother's begging for me to not go, and away from my terrible life, once again in MY opinion. But my undying truth followed me, until it swallowed me up and spitted me out right back into the seat of my hell driven life. I stopped talking to my mother but yelled at her if she scolded me, my father was never home, probably out with those sluts of his out partying at clubs, drinking and more shit like that.

Secretly it was making me sick. He was the cause of all this. My anger, my sadness, and my frustration. He was ripping me and my mother apart.

My mother found out about this after a year had passed she herself went into drinking I didn't care enough to ask how was she holding up with the situation, as I saw her at the dinner table with the tall glass of liquor in her pale hand each night and morning, her black hair a mess and out and about as if she had never combed it, but I knew it had only been her hands running threw her scalp as she stressed and cried over me and my father.

I had made it some how threw my sophomore year in high school and was now a junior at the age of 17 I barley made it at getting in this grade. And yet...I didn't give myself praise or the feeling of hope of getting some where in life, having that said in my mind I did nothing in my classes instead I spent my time outside under the bleachers smoking with a bunch of other guys and girls my age skipping class, my grades dropped but I didn't care just like I didn't care about my mom, like my life or my dad. I like the way I was acting, I loved it and...I only wanted more...I was addicted to the life style of being a bad boy.

The night had come and the smokers I had been hanging with under the bleachers outside of the high school invited me to a midnight rave I went and partied myself senseless but still able to realize what was around me. I had never been so happy in years. To finally let lose, Parties were my keep safes...They made me feel better.

People were every where in that rave dancing to the loud and vibrating music with drugs and drinks in their hands.

I myself was leaning against a van smoking a cigarette enjoying the loud music and watched as teens danced, made out, or chatted. Until a guy around my age came up and leaned against the van with me. A cigarette in his mouth as well.

He was wearing dark jeans and a black T-shirt with an **Escape The Fate** band picture on it. I liked their music, I was the sort of person with an interest in rock, punk, and hard metal I even had the courtesy to teach myself how to play an electric guitar I called myself an expert since it was all I ever did at home anyway while my mother wallowed in self pity. I changed my out look on things in that short amount of time I started to turn myself Emo.

I was so swept up in my thoughts I almost missed what the guy next to me had said. Have you had sex before?

I raised a black eye brow staring at him noticing that he was an attractive guy. I was a guy myself but I didn't have a problem with expressing the way I saw people of the same sex as me.

No. I said plainly pulling out my cigarette from my mouth and blowing out the white smoke.

He seemed to smirk at that, But I didn't find anything funny about it. I never had sex before because I was gay I figured that out a while ago but never told anyone.

Putting the cigarette back to my full but slightly small lips I sucked in another puff of smoke before blowing it out of my nose, which had taken me some practice to learn properly.

His smirk went away as he lifted up a hand and moved aside his long black bangs saying to me. It's fine, I'm gay to.

I turned away from him looking strait ahead at the crowd of dancing and drinking people. I never told you I was gay...

I could tell. He said looking at me and I looked back at him as he blew out white smoke threw his lips giving me an all knowing look as if he knew something about me, which he did I gave him credit for that but it was weird how he just figured it out without asking.

my name is Alex. What do I call you? He asked.

Gareki. I told him plainly. My voice always came out in a bored tone.

Well Gareki, would you like to have sex with me. He asked me without a care in the world. dropping his cigarette on the dusty ground before stepping on it with his shiny black Doc Martens.

You really don't care that I'm a guy? I asked him. He had already known my sexuality but I didn't know his for 100% sure. Even though he wanted to have sex with me(a guy) I didn't know if he went both ways or not. Like with both boy AND girl.

He looked at me with his dark grey eye's. I'm gay. He told me yet again confirming that he wasn't bisexual . Only into dudes.

I raised my eyebrows at that statement. He sure didn't look like it with his similar emo style like mine. I scanned him up and down with my both blue and grey eye's. He was the same height as me and I now noticed his hair was black with red streaks in it, and he had a septum in his nose. He was still attractive. So With that I made my decision.

Why not, I have nothing else better to do. I said yet again blowing smoke out of my nose. Done with my cigarette I threw it on the ground and stepped on it with the tip of my black combat boot. I then turned to him and asked. Where we going?

My place. it's close by. He said grabbing my tattooed arm which went up to my shoulder blade and down to my wrist. My other arm only had tattoos that stopped at my elbow it hurt like hell to get them all, but it was worth it when I was able to steal the money from my mom.

We both walked away from the rave party walking a long length to get to his car. I could still hear the music from the DJ as I got into the passenger seat of his black BMW. Alex got into the driver seat plugged his key into the ignition and backed out of the parking space then drove down a dark and long road where all you could see were trees. The rave did take place in a clearing inside the forest so it made since that we were in the woods.

I put my el-bow on the arm wrest/door and put my chin on the back of my hand as I glanced at Alex from the corner of my eye.

You've done this with how many guys? I asked him in my same old bored tone.

Only one but that was a while back. He responded.

Have you been tested? I asked boldly. I wasn't afraid to speak my mind when I needed to.

Tested? Alex asked Gareki confused before he realized what he was asking him. You mean for STD?

What else? Gareki said confirming that that was indeed what he was asking.

Yeah I have. Alex spoke truthfully. I'm clean.

Gareki nodded looking out the window. it was pitch black outside he could slightly see the outlines of the tall trees as they passed by them. They had been driving for 10 minutes when Gareki pulled out his iPhone and red ear plugs. putting them in his ears he turned on his phone which lit up his whole face and scrolled threw his music playlist and chose a song.

 **(Before I Forget-SlipKnot)**

Leaning back in his chair and closing his eye's he rocked his head up and down as the electric guitar began to play.

Apparently Alex heard the lead singer begin to sing as he asked gareki to plug his phone into the speakers of his car. Gareki did so hearing the music loudly blast throughout the BMW as soon as he plugged the speaker cord into his iPhone.

Both of them rocked their heads to the loud music as Alex drove into his drive way. Both of them deciding to stay in the car until the song was over. When it was Gareki unplugged his phone from the cord and put it back into his pocket with the red earplugs. He then turned to look out of the window at the big house known to have three floors as Alex told him.

Both of them got out of the car and Alex led Gareki to the door pulling out a key and unlocked it before walking inside with Gareki following. Alex shut the door behind them as gareki stuffed his hands into his skinny black ripped jean pockets and looked around. The house was neat and tidy it was also bigger on the inside then it had looked from the outside.

There was a stare case that led to the bed rooms right next to the front door.

You live alone? Gareki asked him.

Alex smirked hotly before answering. No I don't unfortunately. But luckily for us my parents are out.

Gareki nodded but didn't say anything.

You want anything to drink before we start? Asked Alex. He surprised Gareki yet again. Why are you being so nice to me? Gareki said cocking his head to the side a little.

Alex laughed a sexy laugh before answering. Me and you. He said pointing to him self and then Gareki. we're cool, all I gotta say about that. walking into the kitchen threw a hallway of pictures of him and his parents at a younger age.

Gareki bit his lip as he labeled Alex as being intimidating. It was a weird word for him but Gareki got the since that he was even though how nice he was being. He followed Alex into the kitchen sitting down in the tall black bar chair at a dark grey marble counter.

Alex threw him a soda from the fridge and Gareki caught it and opened it before sipping it. Immediately feeling the stinging cold liquid flow down his throat. So how is this sex thing going to go? Or the term make love going to happen? Gareki asked him.

Alex set down his own soda on the counter before speaking. First of all I don't just have sex nor do I call it, make love. But I fuck...hard. Gareki stared at him for a second before asking.

So this whole fuck thing...you're not going to hold back are you? Gareki said feeling the sides of his lips pull back into a smile something he hadn't done in a while, the feeling of it even felt foreign for a few seconds.

Alex let out a chuckle. No, I won't.

Gareki nodded slowly. He didn't mind pain he deserved it, craved for it most times. Getting out of the high chair and drinking a little more of his soda and throwing the rest of it away he turned towards Alex expectantly.

Alex smirked a little. Follow me. He then walked back threw the hallway and flicked on a light switch that turned on the lights of the upstairs and then climbed the steps leading the way up to his room which had a poster saying wrong way on it. Alex grabbed the door knob of his bedroom and then turned it walking inside with gareki right behind. Yet again closing the door as Gareki looked around.

The room was small but big enough for two people or one more. There were posters of bands, hanging rock T shirts from concerts, antics from other countries, and a guitar in the corner. There was a two person sized bed in the other corner of the room with black covers, a closet was under a flat screen TV with a drawer on another side of the room, and the floor was hard wood. Over all, the room was tidy and clean like Gareki's back at his house.

Gareki walked over to the bed and stared at it before turning around to Alex. When do we begin?

Now. Alex said shoving Gareki down onto the bed and smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Gareki wasn't going to lie that Alex was a great kisser considering this being Gareki's first. Alex was going to be his first everything tonight.

Both of their bodies melted into each others as they started up a make out session gripping onto each others bodies tightly as if they couldn't stand being away from each other.

Gareki let out a muffled moan as Alex purposely rubbed his crotch against his boner that was now obviously poking at his ripped skinny jeans.

That feel good? Asked Alex pulling away from the kiss. continuing to grind his hips against Gareki's.

Ohh yes~ Gareki moaned closing his eye's while frowning in pleasure.

I like that your being honest. Alex says roaming his hand lightly over gareki's T- shirt before quickly pulling it up to reveal Gareki's pecks. Gareki felt the cold air of Alex's bedroom hit against his chest making goose bumps trail down his body the feeling intensified as he felt Alex's tongue touch the middle of his chest and lick all the way down to his belly button swirling his experienced tongue around it.

Gareki's breath hitched in his throat before he let out a tiny moan. m-more...ohh!

Patience...Alex whispered licking one of Gareki's sensitive nipples ever so slowly before sucking on it.

agh! Gareki moaned arching his back as Alex kept licking his sensitive nipple. Gareki felt himself become even more aroused as his pants tightened around his member. Alex positioned his strong arm around gareki's back holding him up so he could suck even harder.

ahh...ah-ahhh! Gareki's moans echoed in the room making them louder by each lick and suck Alex gave him.

mmm. Alex mumbled pulling his mouth away from gareki's nipple letting the cold air hit against it, he then set Gareki's back, back down onto his bed.

Gareki opened his eye's clouded by arousal as he breathed hard from what Alex had just done to him.

Alex smirked down at him leaning down he kissed Gareki on the lips before moving down to his pants unbuttoning them before unzipping them all the way giving Gareki the release he desperately needed.

Gareki's erect Penis poked upwards from his black underwear. He felt as Alex pulled his jeans down after taking off his combat boots, Alex then discarded them on the floor as he did with Gareki's shoes he then unzipped his own pants and discarded them like Gareki's attire. His own Erection poking threw his underwear. Climbing back onto Gareki he grinded both of their erections together making them both moan out as it aroused them further.

Gareki reached up and set his grip on the bottom of Alex's shirt pulling it over his head. Alex let him, then did the same to Gareki both of them now being in their underwear.

Alex applied more pressure as he continued to grind against Gareki's crotch. Gareki cried out in his element as a strong feeling of excitement coursed threw his mid section. Jerking his hips in time with Alex's movements.

I can't stop... Gareki said panting as another wave of excitement coursed threw him. It felt so good. for the first time in months of his terrible life he felt better than he had ever felt in weeks.

I know it does. Alex says panting along with him as he leaned down both of their toned chests touched as he connected their mouths together again. Alex bit down on gareki's already swollen lip asking for entrance. which Gareki happily obliged.

Gareki reached his hand onto Alex's back feeling his soft skin and finding his ass before squeezing it. making Alex moan into his mouth.

Alex jerked his hips into Gareki's making their crotches press against each others even more. uhg! he moaned in Alex's mouth just as he pulled away positioning both of his hands on the hem of Gareki's black underwear, pulling them down in a swift movement. Gareki's erection rising up finally free.

Gareki breathed out a quiet sigh in relief.

Alex unexpectedly took Gareki's length into his mouth starting to move his head up and down his shaft. This took Gareki by surprise as he cursed throwing his head back eyes-wide moaning out.

Aghhh!..oohh-ughh Alex p-please- faster-! ohhh Fuck! ahh.

Gareki's body felt weak as Alex went faster. His member pulsating as he built up towards his climax. Gareki closed his eye's in pure ecstasy. mouth slightly open as his eye brows creased together feeling as though he was in heaven.

Alex looked up at Gareki's face telling by his body language that he wasn't that far off from cumming. He intensified his movements by rubbing his teeth slightly against Gareki's shaft as he went up and down. and for sure this made Gareki go crazy.

Ohh- Christ I'm cumming! ah-ahhh-uhhh!

Alex quickly pulled his mouth off of Gareki's erection as cum came out of it spilling out over his chest five times. Gareki's body tensed up as he cried out in ecstasy, clenching onto the sheets tightly.

Gareki shook slightly as he came down from his high. He was breathing hard, his eye's half way open but widened as he felt something hard press against his ass hole. He soon came to realize it was Alex's throbbing erection.

Alex sighed in relief, positioning both of his hands on either side of gareki's shoulders on the bed before he pushed himself all the way inside without stopping.

Gareki cried out in pain. But it was a pain that he needed he longed for it. Alex waited a few minutes before he started to move. moaning as he did this

Gareki's breath hitched in his throat again as he shut his eye's tightly. ohh fuck ahhhgg!

I'm sorry-. Alex said but was cut off by Gareki.

Don't. j-just keep...moving. ugh!

Alex had reached his sensitive spot deep inside of him repeatedly hitting that same spot over and over again harder and harder.

Gareki's upper body kept moving back and forth at how much force Alex was pushing into him. moan for me Gareki he said aiming deep and hard thrust inside of him.

Gareki moaned out loudly as that one spot made him feel entirely good, the pain going away. Then Alex slowed his movements making Gareki give him a disapproving look filled with lust and desperation. Don't stop..please. it feels so-ahh!

Alex had started up his fast thrusting in and out of Gareki again. Aw don't like it when I stop huh? you must really want this, don't you? Alex muttered to him arousing him even further from when he had first penetrated him.

I...do. Gareki admitted completely in desperate need to cum again. panting as his body continued to move back and forth from the force of Alex's thrusts.

How bad do you want to cum huh? does it affect you when I stop? Alex said stopping his movements completely.

Gareki begged for him to move again. Not caring that he was showing his pathetic side.

You can't answer? Alex said pulling himself out until only the tip was inside.

I-I Want to cum so hard I love the feeling of your dick pushing hard insdie of me! Gareki finally admitted.

Alex smirked. Good answer. He then shoved himself back inside and began moving in and out faster then he had ever done Gareki moaned out loudly. AHHHH m-more OHHH

Whats my name Gareki? Alex asked him repeatedly hitting his sensitive spot deep inside of him.

OHh Shit! A-Alex! ughh huhn OHH Alex!

Alex? we're home said a female voice. the door to the front door opened and then closed as the sound of his parents footstep rang out from down stairs signaling that they were home early.

Alex stopped his fast past thrusting listening as his parents entered the kitchen not yet comeing up to his room but they soon would be.

Gareki's eye's widened as he heard the sound of Alex's parents down stairs. Wait-AHH!

Alex began to move in a fast past yet again just like before. he then gave Gareki a signal to keep quiet. but that was a lot easier said then done. After all he kept repeatedly hitting his most sensitive spot over and over.

Gareki moaned out again not being able to cover his mouth fast enough for it. Down stairs he heard Alex's mom ask what was that noise.

W-we...need..t-to stop. Gareki said reluctantly pushing himself up but was shoved back down and thrusted into harder and faster letting out a loud moan on accident yet again.

A-Alex...no!AHH. gareki moaned again. Alex was apparently not listening to him. In the distance he heard the sound of his mother's heels clacking up the stair case heading for his room which the both of them were currently having sex in.

Gareki felt his heart beat against his chest quickly at the thought of being caught. He tried to get up again but Alex held him down still thrusting hard and fast inside of him.

Gareki clenched the bed sheets feeling his orgasm about to come again. a-alex...nna...S-stop!

We'er finishing this. Alex said hitting against Gareki's sensitive spot again and again.

Alex? asked his mother from outside of his door. what are you doing?

Gareki felt himself about to cum. as he tried to lift himself up once again to at least try and find a hiding place before Alex's mother saw them but it was to late as he heard the door knob turn. Gareki cried out in ecstasy as he strongly climaxed.

Alex! ahhhh!

Gareki came on both of their chests feeling a warm liquid enter inside of him as Alex reached his climax as well.

Both of them breathing hard as alex connected both of their mouths together. but gareki pulled away remembering the door and Alex's mom. looking up the door was still closed and Alex's mother was knocking.

Alex chuckled in Gareki's ear. I locked it.

why is your door locked, are you doing something weird again?! asked his mother on the other side of the door.

No mom I'm hanging out with some friends but I don't want you or dad bothering us. Alex said to her.

Alright but no funny business and don't lock this door again. she said walking away.

Alright. Alex said turning back to Gareki and smirked. Sorry. I couldn't help it

Gareki laid his head back down on the bed sighing in relief.

Alex pulled himself out of Gareki laying on the bed next to him.

Gareki completely didn't realize that Alex had locked the door when they first came in, but he was glad that the both of them didn't get caught.

I can get you home by tomorrow morning if it's fine with you. Alex says.

Gareki shrugged agreeing with that offer. He guessed his mom had no idea that he was still out of the house. It didn't matter for now though but little did he know that his actions caused something terrible to happen back at home.


End file.
